Pyramid Head Unmasked
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: A quick story I made up while watching the movie and playing the game. Pyramid Head x OC. Please R&R :


Silent Hill Pyramid Head Unmasked Rated M: Blood/Gore,

Violence,

And Implied Rape

_**Okay, so I was bored and I was playing Silent Hill: Origins and watching the Silent Hill movie when this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it, it's kind of weird, disturbing, or whatever you want to think about it. But please do read and review. And if it gets enough positive feedback, I may even make a story out of it. **___

I couldn't move. My feet planted themselves into the grime of the metal, used to be tile, floor in fear as my eyes teared. My heart raced. And the bile within my stomach rose up into my throat. My stomach churned. The Darkness surrounded me. The world had all but crept to a halt. This decayed, "Other" world of this misty, destroyed Hell of a town the inhabitants still called home. This town that I had brought my friends into.

Silent Hill.

Before me, standing a good seven feet tall, holding the skinned remains of what used to be my friend, Chad, was the monster that I had spent my whole time here in this town running from. And now "He" had me cornered. Blood dripping from everywhere around his body, his long kilt like garment that was made by some unknown fabric that wrapped tightly around his waist and legs, his muscled yet anorexic looking, pale, scarred torso, and his thin muscled arms. His left hand wrapped around the neck of a skinned human, and the right, wrapped around the hilt of his gigantic sword. His hands looked as if they could crush my head with one squeeze from both of them.

And then I looked up at his head. When he had grabbed Chad, the teenager had started writhing about and had kicked the huge, heavy, black metal pyramid like helmet off of the assaulter's head. Now, I saw nothing but long, black, blood covered, matted neck length hair that was covered in grime and dirt. And a mouth filled with teeth like small pearl white daggers. The blood dripped from his hair as he turned to stare at me with his unseen eyes. I could tell that even though he too was a monster that was spawned from Hell itself, he looked human. A face, a nose, a mouth, you name it he had it.

I looked around the room, the pursuer had cornered us like rats in a small living room within one the neighborhood houses and it was bare of everything except the dirt covered couch. As I stared I saw the three bodies of all my other friends thrown about. Their bodies mutilated like butchered animals. Blood splattered all across the floor. On the couch, my other friend, Scotty, had died trying to vainly hold in his innards as they spilled out of his abdominal cavity. Looking back at my friends' murderer, I saw two flashes of red from behind his black, matted curtain of bangs and he smirked in amusement as the bile hit my mouth and I doubled over, heaving and gagging.

As I looked back up, my burgundy bangs, some of the strands holding drops of my vomit, fell into my face. But because of the greasy filth they had collected within the month I was stuck in Silent Hill, I could see the huge monster begin to advance through the openings that the clumps of hair left. Throwing my dead, skinned friend to the side and switching hands, he slung the sword over his left shoulder without even a slight 'huff'. His teeth showed through his devilish grin as he walked towards me. His boots thudding against the metal of the Darkened World's floor. I pressed myself into the corner as the tears began to fall and I began to cry.

"Please," I whispered vainly, "please help me God."

I could see more blood dripping off of the huge male's body. Some fell from his hairless chin and his locks of hair and dripped onto his pale, scarred chest. A lot of it fell from his black, rusty, blood scabbed, blade. His red eyes flashed again as he strode towards the pathetic, cowering heap that was me. I watched and kept repeating my prayer. Asking for forgiveness for my sin of loving the same sex over and over again. As I looked at him I could see my terrified expression in the faded black of the sword that was over his shoulder. It was faint but I could see it. But what I didn't know was that I also exposed my fear to "Him" and I saw as a black, tendril like tongue licked his lips in pleasure and amusement. I shied back farther into the corner and as he approached me, my eyes clamped shut. I could feel his presence looming over me. I could feel the body heat that came off of his pale, ripped abdomen. His breathing was slow and steady, but he was so close I could hear his heart thudding fast in his chest. I uttered for God to help me again and that's when it came,

"God… is not coming to your aid, Jory." The raspy voice said. My eyes, my tear filled, sea green eyes, snapped open and I looked up at my assailant. He looked down at me as I stared up in complete terror. His smile widened at my shock. My shock of him telling me such a thing, of him being able to even speak, and of him knowing my name.

"Beg all you want." He spoke again in his raspy voice, "But a sinner like you," he leaned down and grabbed my chin with his forefinger and thumb and lifted my face to be in his face, "will be doomed to wander these streets. Forever." I couldn't find a way to explain his voice other than, a twenty-year-old with a dry throat. And maybe that was because of his young handsome features and having that pyramid helmet might have made it hard to ingest water or other liquids. But whatever the reason, I didn't have time to ponder that. Right now, I was going to perish at the hands of this monster.

This Spawn of Hell.

He grabbed the collar of my dirt ridden t-shirt and lifted me up. I watched as he tightened his grip on the sword he branded and began musing over my deaths whether it be impaled, skinned, or sliced open. I closed my eyes as I thought about how he had impaled Emily and Erinn through the stomach, sliced open Scotty's abdomen, and had skinned Chad with no more than a handful of his chest skin and ripping it off like the wrapping paper of a Christmas gift.

But the pain of either punishment never came. But I felt my back hit the metal of the floor. Opening my eyes I saw his sword jabbed into the floor beside us and him kneeling between my legs as he spread them apart. I could suddenly tell what the fabric of his kilt was. It wasn't fabric at all, but dried human skin! My tears fell faster as I suddenly realized his intentions when I also noticed the pulsating foot long, two inches in girth sized bulge between his legs that was trapped within the garment. I was going to die, but not without him ravaging my body first.

I was going to be raped. I was going to be molested, violated, and desecrated, by this murdering rapist with no sexual preference. This monster that felt no pain, no emotion, no nothing. And what made things worse, was that this was going to be my final moment in life. I was going to die remembering this moment in Hell… Forever. I cried out as I felt his hands begin to rip my already wore down blue jeans and then I looked over at the bodies of my friends and thought back to my guilt of bringing them here. I had gotten stuck in this Hell and then I had called them for help. And in the process got them killed.

I could feel the breeze rub against my now bare thighs as I watched in horror as my attacker undid his kilt. I clamped my eyes closed and suddenly, my will to survive filled my being once again and I thrashed around screaming. But the bigger male was already pinning my arms and had already press his hips between my legs making them spread nearly beyond their flexibility. And that's when I saw it. His much bigger member throbbed as it lay against my own seven inch length. I looked back up at the face over mine and I saw his teeth glint in the light as he grinned in triumph.

That grin… was going to be my only death memory.

_**Again, first attempt at a Silent Hill fanfiction. Please read and review, and remember, if you liked it, let me know. The more positive feedback I get, the bigger the chance is that I write it as a story. **___


End file.
